


You & I

by mainestage



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Emotional Constipation, Love Story, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum hadn’t figured it out. Not at all. The dread from the annoying cliche of falling for your best friend turned his stomach; which was quickly transformed to butterflies when Ashton entered the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prelude.

Calum hadn’t figured it out. Not at all. The dread from the annoying cliche of falling for your best friend turned his stomach;  
which was quickly transformed to butterflies when Ashton entered the room.  
He was so over the whole “I’m in love with you but I can’t tell you for some dumb ass reason”  
love stories on Tumblr that he and Michael read while they were bored on the bus  
Instead of the happy, fluttery sensation that goes with feeling something more for a person, Calum was mad.

-Mad that he felt the way he did about another male.

-Mad he didn’t understand or know where the feelings came from.

-Mad that Ashton was dating the most beautiful girl he had (objectively) set eyes on since that one time in 6th grade when he took Gracie Holmes to that school dance.

But most of all, Ashton was mad because he knew in the limelight, he’d never have the chance to be happy. Preferably with–but with, or without Ashton.


End file.
